unknown feelings
by longhairandleather
Summary: ok so this is a Bon x Rin. this is my first blue exorcist fanfiction. what happens when Bon is forced to tutor Rin? i really hope u guys like it. please leave a comment telling me if it was good or if there's anything i can change. rated M for swearing and boy x boy. enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

ok sooooooo i've really gotten into blue exorcist and i started shipping Bon and Rin so i thought i would try to write a fanfiction between them. tell me what u think in the comments when ur done reading. hope u like it.

enjoy :3

* * *

"you want me to tutor him?!" I asked pointing at the black haired teen sitting at his desk at the front of the class. Yukio nodded and I sighed.

"of coarse you would get extra credit." I put my hand to my head, my head was pounding and it had been for the last hour.

"fine, I'll do it." I said with a wave of my hand. He smiled and said,

"thanks, I will send him over to your dorm after classes." I nodded then went to sit down. Shima looked at me and cocked his head to one side.

"Mr. Okumero wants me to tutor that stupid demon." he laughed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned. The teacher said something but honestly my migraine was too strong for me to pay much attention. When class was over and we were on our way to our last class Shima looked at me and asked,

"got a headache again, Bon?" I nodded. "here." he dug around in his pocket for a second then held out his hand and in it was two red pills. I looked at him and he laughed. "it's just Tylenol. I'm not trying to drug you! I've been carrying around headache stuff since you started asking me for them." I smiled and took them.

"thanks man."

"so excited for some alone time Rin?"

"pfff as if! I just want it to be as quick and painless as possible!" he laughed and we walked into out last period class. We sat in our normal seats and I looked at Rin to see him looked at me. I glared at him and then he looked away. I almost felt bad after seeing the look in his eyes. It looked almost…hurt. I shook my head and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. She was going on about memorizing some passage for tomorrow. Then end of the class came sooner then I would have liked. We all stood up and Shima, Konekomaru and I stood up and started walking to the door that leads outside. Unfortunately it was raining so we all ran to our dorm, when we got there we all shook like wet dogs and walked upstairs to our room. When we all got there we started taking our clothes off (I swear it was in no way sexual we just all hate wet clothes). Shima and Konekomaru were ready before I was so they left before Rin got here.

"see you in a bit, and try to be nice." Shima said as they walked out the door. I heard Shima say something once the door was closed and then there was a knock at the door. _shit_. I thought as I tried to quickly pull a pair of jeans on. I walked over (shirtless, because I didn't have time to pull on a shirt.) and opened the door. As soon as Rin saw me his cheeks turned pink.

"wipe that stupid blush off your face! Haven't you ever been a shirtless man before?!" he smirked.

"a man? Where?" I frowned.

"ha ha very funny. Just come in and I'll try and teach you, but I'm not a miracle worker." he looked up and down at me and then walked over my desk and sat down. I watched as his tail swayed as he was sitting. He opened his text book and a note book. Then he pulled the hairclip I gave him from his back pocket and clip back his bangs. I smiled to myself and my stomach felt all warm and fuzzy _he still uses it_ I thought to myself.

"so I can never remember how you treat different types of temptaints." I groaned.

"you don't even know that?!" he looked at me with big eyes. And my heart skipped a beat. _why do I feel this way when I'm around him? Sweaty palms, butterflies in my stomach and my heart flitters. _I sighed. "ok so for burns you use aloe." he nodded still looking at me. Our faces slowly got closer until finally our lips touched. At first it I panicked then I closed my eyes and realized that the feeling I felt was that I liked him. Yes I Ryūji Suguro fell for Rin Okumera. I felt him lick at my lips for entrance so I opened my mouth and our tongues began the fight for dominance. Once I won that fight I let my tongue explore his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and he rested his hands on my hips. Rin got off his chair and we both sat on the ground without separating our lips. In the back of my mind I probably should have pulled back when I heard the door open but I just couldn't stop. Rin pulled back when we heard a gasp and then we turned to see Shima standing in the doorway with wide eyes. I coughed and Rin stood up and then lent me a hand and pulled me up with him. "I would suggest that you come back tomorrow for further studying…" he smiled and nodded. Then pushed past Shima on the way out. "hey Shima?" he blinked a couple times, "you gotta a Tylenol? My head is killing me."

* * *

so did you guys like it?! i really hope u did, and i would love to hear ur feedback. i was thinking of doing a second chapter but i can't decide. what do u think? leave a comment in the comment section please. and try not to hate too much.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over and opened my eyes. The room was still dark and Yukio was still fast asleep. I glanced over at my clock and it said it was 5:30 a.m. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants, a T-shirt and shoes. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the building. After walking for about 15mins I somehow ended up at Bon's dorm. All the windows were dark. I sighed, a part of me was hoping to see a light on in his room. "Okumera?!" it was his voice! I turned around and saw Bon running towards me in a muscle shirt, shorts and running shoes with a bottle of water in his hand. I smiled.

"hey Bon, why are you out so early?" he got about arm's width away from me and smiled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm out for my morning jog. What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"just walking around, I couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't want to wake Yukio." he nodded. It was quiet for a minute and Bon's lips looked so tempting. I grabbed the back of his hair and mashed our lips together. I felt his arms wrap around my hips and I could feel him getting into it. I pulled back and we put our foreheads together. "you're all sweaty." I said smiling.

"why don't you bathe me?" he said half jokingly.

"ok I will!" he pulled back and looked at me.

"but where. People will be up in my dorm soon."

"we can go to my dorm, Yukio showers at night so he can sleep in." he nodded and we walked hand-in-hand to my dorm. When we got there we made our way to the bathroom upstairs. We walked in and I walked over and started filling the tub with water. When I turned around Bon was butt ass naked and I couldn't help but blush. I could see everything, from his perfect chest down to his rock hard abs all the way down to his large cock. I looked at me and smirked. I stood up and Bon walked over to me and lifted up my shirt and whispered in my ear,

"your turn" my whole body was on high alert after that. All I wanted was for him to touch me. My back was pressed against his from and his talented fingers lifted my shirt over my head and then his fingers slid down my chest and down to my pants which he slid off my body and I kicked them off my feet. He turned me around and slipped his thumbs into my boxers and sending them to the ground. I stepped out of them and pulled Bon's lips down to meet mine. He pulled back and smiled. "what happened to getting me clean?" I laughed and walked him to the bath tub. We both sat in it and I straddled his lap and grabbed the shampoo. I rubbed it into his soft, damp hair while grinding against his lap. He let out a strangled moan and I smirked.

"you like that don't you?" he nodded. Then I let out a loud moan as he grabbed my tail. He stroked it with his thumb and I started to pant.

"oh…oh Bon!" I moaned as I rested my head on his shoulder. He snickered. He snaked his other hand around and inserted one finger in my hole. At first it was uncomfortable. But then once he started moving it around it was better, there was a little bit of pain but it dulled the longer it was in there. He added another finger and scissored. I started rocking back and forth against his fingers trying to get them to go in deeper. I looked at him and he was looking at me with eyes of lust.

"are you ready?" I nodded and moaned. He lined his manhood up with my ass and thrusted forward. He went deep and hit against something inside of me that felt amazing! I moaned loudly and so did he. He grabbed my hips and he thrusted into me increasing his speed. The room was filled with pants and moans. He grabbed my manhood and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "Shit Rin, you're so tight! It feels…so…good!" he panted.

"Bon, you fill me so completely." I said trying to hold back the moans.

"I'm…I'm gonna…cum!" he screamed as he came hard in me. The rush of warmth inside of me and his hand gently squeezing my dick caused me to come to a screaming orgasm. I leaned my head against his shoulder and tried to catch my breath.

"that…was…amazing!" I panted as I felt Bon pull out of me.

"I'm so glad we ran into each other."


End file.
